2012olympicfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Dreams
Olympic Dreams “'It's not fair!” Yelled Olivia. “All my other friends are being runners or gymnasts in the Olympics! Why can't I?” Yelled Olivia, letting out another little screech. Olivia was old enough to enter the Olympics, but she just didn't practice hard enough. “Fine, you go and buy some training sessions your self, and train as MUCH as you like, GO ON THEN!” Shouted Olivia's mum crossly. “Fine!” Shouted Olivia. So, that's what Olivia did, she went to the training stadium, asked them what sport she could do, and they said that Olivia could do the sprint.' “'Mum, Mum.” Screamed Olivia. “What,What, who's died?” Yelled Olivia's mum. “No one has died, but, what has happened is, I went to the Olympic training stadium, and gone and got myself a part in the sprint, and I am going to training for one week, apparently that's all I need!” Announced Olivia. “That' great news!” Replied Olivia's mum. So Olivia went to the training stadium and started practising. But something dreadful happened on the second day of Olivia's training, she fell over and broke her left leg.' The trainer called Olivia's mum, and she came dashing over in a matter of minutes. “Where is she?” Screeched Olivia's mum worriedly. “Don't worry, she is on the way to the hospital.” Replied the trainer. So, Olivia's mum went running back to her car, and drove straight to the local hospital. “Where is she, where is Olivia Burrows?” Yelled Olivia's mum worriedly. “She is in that room, waiting for you!” Replied the doctor. Olivia's mum went running into the room with Olivia in, and Olivia was sitting there crying with a red cast on her left leg. “'Are you ok?” Asked Olivia's mum worriedly. “It's all my fault, I should have been there to know what you were doing! I am so sorry! Said Olivia's mum, with a tear running down her face. “Yes, I am fine, no, it's not all your fault, it's mine, because I just wanted to be like my friends! I didn't think about the things that could have happened, like breaking my leg.” Said Olivia, feeling a bit happier.' “'The doctor said that I broke my leg at 120 degrees, so I will only have to be in cast for four weeks!” Replied Olivia. Olivia's mum was relieved, she thought Olivia would have to have it pined, but Olivia would not be able to achieve her Olympic dream! Olivia was devastated.' So the next day, Olivia's mum went to speak to the people running the Olympics and told them about what had happened, and asked them if the running could be set back five weeks. At first they weren’t to sure, but seeing that it wasn't Olivia's fault, the decided they would set it back five weeks! 'Olivia's mum went back home to tell Olivia the great news. “Really, they would do that for me?” Replied Olivia with shock. “I told them it wasn't your fault, so they said, what harm can it do, I am sure all the other runners won't mind!” said Olivia’s Mum. “That is the BEST news EVER!!!” Said Olivia, feeling a LOT better. ' “'At least I will still be able to achieve my Olympic dream! Said Olivia cheefully. '